themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Worthington III
Warren Worthington III, 'more often referred to as ''Angel, is a winged mutant and student at the 'Xavier School for the Gifted. ' Description Appearance Warren is six feet tall, with a slender but toned physique; a side effect of his mutation. He has fair, blonde hair, dark eyes and pouty lips. He is unanimously considered to be handsome by others. He is meticulously clean and well kept, and has good famously good fashion sense and tends to dress very trendy. He almost always wears layers, as they better hide his wings when they are folded against his body. Personality Warren is charming, confident, and cool. Other students at the Xavier School tend to see Warren as a role model, and many younger mutants look up to Warren due to his unflappable nature. Despite this, he actually suffers from a poor self-image. He sees himself as something of a freak himself, and his time spent as a prisoner in his own home have damaged his self-esteem. Warren loves to fly, feeling the most free when he's in the air. Losing his wings is akin to losing your legs or your eyes; he feels trapped and almost claustrophobic when trapped on the ground. He's a good person, who does his best to be friendly with others, and he has a deep empathy for everyone, especially those mutants unable to hide their mutations. Biography Background Warren was born the only child of Warren Worthington, jr and his wife Kathryn. His father was the CEO of Worthington Studios; a recording studio and media conglomerate in the Beverly Hills area. He grew up in luxury and was known as "the Little Prince of the Record Industry", and was expected to take over from a young age. His mother died in a car crash when he was six years old, which put a strain on his relationship with his father became strained; his father became distant and the two rarely spent time together outside of public events. Mutation When Warren turned nine, he began to grow his wings. He cut them short a number of times, though he was caught less than a year after they first came in. His father was furious and over the years forced his son to get his wings cut down to the bone no fewer than six times, out of fear of Warren being found out and staining the family legacy. After this, Warren would be confined to the house. He began to feel like the place was a prison, and so one day he just climbed to the roof and flew away. He was found by '''Charles Xavier only a day later, as the Professor had been in Los Angeles to recruit Warren to his new school anyway. Warren didn't need much convincing and accepted the offer graciously. Major Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine" '' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" Relationships Charles Xavier Warren sees the Professor as a father figure that he never had. The Professor is wise and usually right, and Angel trusts him absolutely; if the Professor is doing something or says something, he has a good reason to do so. The Professor saved him and Warren will never be able to repay that debt. Darwin Out of all the teachers at the Xavier School, Darwin is the one Warren is closest to, aside from the Professor. Darwin helped Warren through a lot of his early issues at the school, including helping Warren come to terms and accept himself for who and what he is. There were many a night that the two stayed up until three in the morning, drinking coffee and talking on the back patio. While these late night meetings have lessened in recent months, to the point that they haven't really done it in nearly a year, Warren still feels that kinship and admiration for his adaptable teacher. Jean Grey From the moment he first saw her, Angel has been smitted with Jean Grey. There's just something about the psychic girl, something he can't quite explain or pinpoint, that has completely captivated him. She's smart and talented and brave--she's an angel, no pun intended, and as time has gone on, and she has proved to be with him every step of the way through his painful wing recovery process, he's found that he just may be in love with her. Logan It's safe to say that Warren positively loathes Logan. The Wolverine took away his wings, hurt his friends, and tried to kill the Professor. He is absolutely flabbergasted that the Professor invited him to join the school, and does not trust him. Logan is the only person Warren is actively aggressive toward. Northstar Angel and Northstar have had a strange sort of rivalry since the start of their school careers. Northstar has always been the jock and Wartren the pretty boy, and they clashed often. Races to see who was faster, competing for higher grades, trying to one up each other at pool. There was no end to it. Even today that rivalry has endured. Scott Summers Scott and Warren were once friends that seem to have suffered a falling out at some point in the recent past. Character Information Notable Items * N/A Abilities Mutant Powers '''Wings Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span approximately sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does.The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. His normal cruising speed is 70 mph, he is capable of flying at speeds of 150 miles per hour, or faster in diving swoops. Though he generally flies beneath the height of clouds (6,500 feet), he can reach heights of 10,000 feet with little effort. His wings' flexible skeletal structure enables him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with oly the slightest of a bulge visible beneath his clothes. While it is possible to lose his wings, they will regrow over a period of about a month, though this process is painful and difficult. Aerial Adaptation Warren's anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently, and he possesses more muscles and greater muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, eyesight, and hearing are at their peak, reaching low superhuman levels. He can withstand high-speed winds that would damage the normal human eye, and can breathe normally at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, and can endure cold temperatures with little effort. His enhanced eyesight grants him the ability to see twice as much as a human eye in conditions of dim or low lighting. Quotations * "And they call ME Angel...." ''-- Vol. 1, Chapter 3, after Jean saved the students from the A.I.M. goons. Trivia * Warren's mutant name, ''Angel, was chosen for the obvious likeness of his wings compared to the common depiction of an angel.